1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotating shaft lifting jig which is used when lifting a rotating shaft of a rotary machine, for example, a turbine etc., and to a rotating shaft lifting method.
This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-123941 filed on Jun. 12, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a journal (tilting pad) bearing is used in large-size rotary machines such as steam turbines and gas turbines for rotatably supporting the rotor. When replacing or dismounting the journal bearing, it is necessary to remove loads applied to the lower half part of the journal bearing by hoisting or jacking up a rotor shaft which is composed of a rotor, a plurality of blades, etc.
Known methods for jacking up a rotor include a method as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. S58-7800, which uses two hydraulic jacks and a V-block disposed between these hydraulic jacks and a rotor. A pedestal, which supports the two hydraulic jacks used in this jack-up method, is provided with support bolts. These support bolts serve as a safety device for supporting the V-block in case of a defect occurring in the hydraulic jacks.